So Long, Hair Twins
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: Though with schedules tight and no time to get her hair changed properly, there's always someone else who could help her out instead... Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins.


Okay, another! Obviously this idea came with Kaitlyn's hair change (which I absolutely love, but no more hair twins!) and I thought it'd be a cute idea. I hope you guys enjoy, and, Happy Halloween! :) x

She stood before the mirror hung on the wall of the hotel room with almost a look of grimace. She picked up the comb that sat on the small side table and restyled her side parting. Pulling down the hair through the teeth, she frowned. It had been little under a month since the brown hair growing out had been fixed to match the light blonde section of her hair, and already had the darkness started to come through again. It was becoming really visable, and it really bugged her. Nobody else said anything, because they didn't see it as a problem at all. But Kaitlyn was always aware of it, which is why she spent a lot of time in the salon - fixing any mistakes and making sure it stayed healthy and moisturised. Up to now, this had probably been the longest she'd gone without topping it up, and the complaining that came with it showed.

"What are you doing?" Seth Rollins asked, his words muffled from the minty foam as he walked out of the hotel bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Kaitlyn looked over at her half dressed boyfriend. His hair was still wet from the shower, and she sniggered at the toothpaste that had somehow ended up on his chest. "Uh, you've got a little..." she motioned to where the spot was, trying not to completely burst out with laughter at the sight of him with a mouth covered in toothpaste wondering what the hell she was getting at.

"Oh," he finally noticed. "Hold on, I gotta spit."

The Diva rolled her eyes with a smile, walking over to sit on the bed. She picked up the bag that was stuffed under it and took out the box of hair dye she'd bought a few days before. She looked up when she saw Seth had walked back through pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Alright, I'm all yours," he told her, practically throwing himself on the bed next to her.

"Good to know," she laughed, using her thumb to wipe away the excess toothpaste still at the corner of his mouth. "You really are something, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm as careful as one can be. I blame the toothpaste for being too frothy."  
"Whatever you say..." Kaitlyn laughed.

"So what is it?" He rolled over towards the end of the bed and laid upright on his stomach with his elbows propped, facing her.

"Okay, I have a proposition..." Just as she began, she noticed straight away that Seth's face had lit up at her words. Realising what he was getting at, she took one of the pillows and threw it his way, and luckily it him him right in the face. "Damn it, not that kind!"

"What?! Well be more specific..."

"Okay," she sighed, sliding her hand under the pillow that was hiding the box. She then pulled out the dye, putting it on the bed between them. "This."

Seth looked down at the box with a brow raised, then up at Kaitlyn. "Wait, you're not wanting to use that on me, are you..."

"No... it's for me."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I like this hair and everything, but it's too much for me to keep up with, what with us constantly being on the road and stuff. This is going to be a busy month - we have a bunch of signings and such, so I'll have no time to go to the salon. Plus, well, I feel like a change. So what do you think?"

Seth looked at her for a moment, not sure whether she was being serious or not. "You mean this?"

"Alright," the man nodded. "I better go get a towel then."

She watched as he again span and rolled off the bed, moving swiftly into the bathroom to pick up a clean towel from the rack. He came back out with one thrown over his forearm, and Kaitlyn shifted forward so he could sit behind her. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillows, stacking one on top of the other to give him leverage so he had a good view of all of her hair to see what he was doing. He motioned his hand in front of her, and she gave him the box. He opened it and pulled out the instructions which concealed the gloves.

"Right, so how does this work?" He looked puzzled at the box, constantly switching from side to side, and Kaitlyn just laughed.

Her legs were crossed, so she turned herself around to face him and took the contents out of the box. "Okay, now watch carefully, I wouldn't want you to get lost or confused during this procedure." She mixed together the contents and tightened up the bottle. "Ready?" Sniggering at Seth's interested expression, she shook the bottle as fast and hard as possible until she was happy with how well it had mixed. She smiled and handed the bottle back to Seth, then turning back around where she sat.

Seth unwrapped the gloves and slid them on, stretching out his fingers so they fit properly. He'd never done this before, so he was a little nervous incase he messed something up, even though it seemed pretty straight forward. Like Kaitlyn, he always got his hair done for him at the salon, and really, his wasn't that much of a job compared to Kaitlyn's.

He took the towel and placed it around Kaitlyn's shoulders, then gently pulling out her hair from underneath it. He picked up the comb that sat on the side table and began to section her hair. He figured it would be easier to start from the front so he wouldn't be risking getting the dye on his shirt or anything. There wasn't all that much anyway, because Kaitlyn had just the top layer blonde - the rest was dark brown. He applied the dye just where her dark hair was coming through and combed it down, making sure it covered all of the blonde. It was pretty easy, anyway, because of how light the blonde was. He moved on to the next section, again doing the same thing.

Kaitlyn stayed still and quiet the whole time, there was near silence, but it was a nice kind of silence. Apart from when Seth thought he had hurt her by dragging the comb through a little rough and worryingly apologising, nothing much was said. Just the soft laughing from Kaitlyn at Seth being a klutz. She could tell he was being very attentive, and cautious that he didn't get it all over her forehead and any other place that was possible. It took a lot longer than Kaitlyn thought it would, but she understood that Seth wanted to make sure that he got it right, so she waited patiently and didn't ask once whether he was close to being finished yet.

Seth had finished the final section, though he made sure that every bit had been combed through properly and that it looked neat and accurate. "Finally done," he sighed.

"Great. You know, I'll probably only have to wash it off in about ten minutes because of how long you took perfecting it," Kaitlyn laughed. She stood up from the bed and did some kind odd back bend to get out the kinks from being sat still and upright for that long.

"Sorry, babe, I spent way too much time, didn't I..."

Kaitlyn just smiled at him and sat back down on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head to the side a little. "No, I appreciate the intricate work."

"Good, you were very patient," he laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I can tell it's going to look gorgeous already. I'm gonna miss us being hair twins, though."

"Yeah, it's like the end of an era. You're going to have to help me wash this off soon, too."

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"But, you're going to have to make it quick, because I can only have the back of my head resting on a hard sink for so long."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

End


End file.
